1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for restricting spinning in a gyratory crusher, which includes a crushing head on which a first crushing shell is mounted; a frame on which a second crushing shell is mounted, wherein the second crushing shell defines, together with the first crushing shell, a crushing gap; and a driving device, which is arranged with a rotating eccentric to cause the crushing head to execute a gyratory movement for crushing material that is introduced in the crushing gap.
2. Background Art
A gyratory crusher of the kind stated above can be used for crushing, for example, ore and rock material into smaller size. A problem associated with gyratory crushers of this kind is that on those occasions when no material is being fed to the crusher, the crushing head will eventually start to rotate with the eccentric, which is generally referred to as spinning. If the crushing head is spinning when feed material is again introduced into the gyratory crusher, there is a risk that material will be ejected from the crusher and/or that the crushing shells will be damaged. Moreover, the wear of bearing mechanisms provided between the eccentric and the crushing head can be considerable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,143 discloses an arrangement for restricting spinning in a gyratory crusher. A hydraulic pump is mounted in the frame bottom part of the crusher with the input drive shaft thereof being connected to the crushing head. The pump is provided with a check valve, which enables it to serve essentially as a hydraulic anti-reverse for the crushing head.
A hydraulic pump provided with an anti-reverse is complex and tends to break relatively easily or become clogged by dirt, which may lead to unwanted shutdowns.